Storylines
by kobane
Summary: Some storylines are boring, some others are fun and interesting to see. Let's see what happens when we add a couple of "new writers" to the creative side of the formula. Crappy summary, I know, but read and maybe your opinnion will change. BarrettxCena :D


**Title:** STORYLINES

**Pairing:** Jade….CenaxBarrett in other words, but you already know that ;)

**Rating:** Suitable for all ages….as long as you, my dear reader, enjoy reading MalexMale stories…or, at least, don't mind/complain about it. Otherwise, I recommend you to read another story.

**Author's Notes:** As some of you may know, my native language is NOT English, but I try to do my best when it comes to translating/writing in this language, so please, don't be so rude if you find mistakes and stuff, and don't hesitate to tell me about it if you find one (or two, three, etc ^^) because I want to keep improving my skills on foreign languages. Also, this is my first fanfiction in English :D

**No copyright infringment intended**

Being said all of this, let's go with the story.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Oh, the storylines. Some of them are extremely boring, some others are great but wasted in wrong ways, while some others have that same greatness but part of them is still trapped inside their creator's mind, just waiting for the right moment to blossom and, hopefully, break through "some walls" inside WWE and, actually, become part of the finished storyline, ready to be known by the WWE Universe. Heel/Face type of feud come and go all the time; some of them survive the Time Test and remain in the fans' memories for the rest of their lives. One of the newest "Most Memorable" feuds was, oh yes, you're right, the Nexus vs. Cenation feud, most commonly known as the "Barrett/Cena feud". It had been such a great feud with a great storyline, which made many fans want to see more of that, and the company already knew it, so they had something in hands about it.

It was Monday already, and tonight's Raw was planned to be a 3 hour show. Part of the Smackdown roster was scheduled for some matches and appearances during the show, and that included the three members of The Corre. The plan was simple: Wade wouldn't have to get in a match, all he had to do was to go out and cut a promo like he did in the past when he was on the "Red Brand", to play a little with the whole Cena/Barrett thing and give a small glimpse of it…a bigger glimpse than the previous one, back in the day of The Corre's appearance during the Cena/Rock promo. The scripts were done and ready to be read by the superstars and divas. Each one of them always received a copy. Heath and Justin received their copies as well.

—It's been a while since the last time that we got a copy of the scripts for Raw, naw mean? — Heath said.

—Yeah. The last time we came they only told us when to show up and what we should do— Justin remembered as both began to check those paper sheets. It was early and there were still a couple hours left before Raw, but they had to do a rehearsal always during the day, so everything would be perfect during the show. Then, both got to the Wade/Cena part on the script. —Seems like they want to bring back to life something of this feud…—

—Yeah, it seems so…—

—It was a great time, back in those days, you know? —

—Yes, it was a very amusing feud. I remember Wade being all nervous the first times—

—We were, too, don't forget that— Justin added with a smile as he remembered their first days.

—Yeah, how would I forget it? I couldn't even sleep the night before our first Raw— they were silent as the memories came to their minds. Both picked up their own copies again and began to read without saying a word, until Heath spoke again moments later. —Seems like they will be having another confrontation between Wade and John—

—It seems so…—

—You know what would be fun as hell? — a devilish smirk showed up.

—What? — Heath looked around, just to make sure no one would hear. He got closer to Justin and began to tell his idea to Justin's ear.

**oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo**

Wade was arriving at the arena. His flight was delayed earlier that day, but he still could make it on time for Raw.

—"_At least I'm not stuck on that plane anymore…"_— he thought as he stopped to buy a drink from a vending machine inside the building. After he got his drink, he continued his walk towards his locker room. Once in there, he spotted his copy of the script. He grabbed it and gave a general look at it. The sound of a soft knock was heard coming from the door behind him.

—Yes? —he said loud enough to be heard by the person outside.

—Hey, Stu —a familiar voice said— I was asked to tell you to get ready. The show starts in a few minutes. —

—Okay. Thanks, Ste—

—You're welcome, fella—

Wade left the script over the nearest bench and turned to reach his bag, but couldn't find it. —_"Shit…I must have left it aside the vending machine…"—_ he thought and hurried up to go and get it. Luckily, the machine was located on an isolated hall in backstage, so the bag was still there, completely intact, so he picked it up and headed back to the locker room and changed his street clothes for his in-ring gear. He, just like most of the SmackDown superstars showing up tonight, wasn't scheduled for a match, so he was almost ready; he only had to read the script, because of the segment he had to do later on with Cena. He looked on the nearest bench to the door, the place where he had left his script, but it wasn't there. He looked over the next bench, and there it was. —"I could swear I left it on the other bench…."— he thought —"c'mon, Stu, you must be crazy now…"—he shook his head and laughed to himself before reading the script. He was sipping a little on his drink as he was reading, memorizing what the promo was going to be about, then he got to a "kind-of-weird" line, which made him spit all his drink and choke a little with it. —I HAVE TO DO…WHAT! —he said almost in a yell.

**ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo**

The show was about to start in a short 5 minutes. Everybody, from the staff crew to directives, were getting ready. The fans were all on their seats, waiting anxiously, while every last detail was being covered.

Wade hurried up to find Vince. He knew it would be almost impossible to talk to him once the show began.

—Mr. McMahon! —he called as he spotted the Chairman among a group of people. He approached, trying to catch the older man's attention. Most of the persons there left. Apparently, they already solved whatever questions they had so, probably, it would be easier for the Brit to ask something.

—Sorry, Wade. You know I always try to listen to you all, but right now I'm really busy. Cena hasn't arrived yet. We're about to start the show and we still need to figure out what to do if he doesn't show up tonight— he said, his voice with a hint of worry on it.

—Well, this is about Cena…— Vince looked at him, thinking Wade maybe knew where John was or something —…and tonight's storyline— after these three words, Vince's eyes looked worried once again.

—I know what you must be thinking about it…—he began to walk faster than usual. Wade followed him —…but trust me, it's going to work…as long as John shows up, of course. I know you'll do your best—

—But, Mr. McMahon! —Wade exclaimed trying to ask about "that certain issue", but it didn't work, because another bunch of people came out of nowhere and surrounded the Chairman with bigger and more urgent issues than his, so he had no other option but to give up on this idea of talking to Vince. He walked towards the locker rooms area, deep in his thoughts. He couldn't completely assimilate yet what was written in the storyline. Then he bumped into a running shorter man. —Hey! Why don't you look….huh? John? —

—Oh, hi, Wade! —the "dimple man" said with a smile on his face.

—Hi—

—Sorry I can't stay and talk a little bit more, but I'm in a hurry right now. My flight was delayed for hours! And I'm afraid Vinnie's going to be mad at me. —

—I'd say he was more worried than mad…—

—Oh, God. I better get going. See you later tonight… —

—Hey, wait! —

—What's up? —

—I…uh…I guess you haven't read it yet but…do you know something about tonight's show? —

—Uh…— one of his hands cupped his chin as he thought —Not much. I only got to know that we'll have to cut a promo together with Wendy and the pretty boy there. —

—Do you know any details? —

—Nope. Why? —

—Here…—the taller handed him his copy, pointing what he was trying to talk about. Cena tried to read but couldn't do it. A staff member was calling him to hurry up and get ready.

—Alright, alright! I'm going now! —he shouted at the guy —Do you mind if I keep this? I don't think I'll have enough time to try and ask for a copy for me. I mean, only if you're done reading it— John said to Wade.

—Sure, you can keep it— he replied as the shorter man was leaving, heading to his locker room. _—"He'll be veeeery surprised when he gets to That Part…"_—he thought and left, wondering if anyone else on the "directives" could tell him something about this matter.

_**Minutes later…**_

—Oh, it seems I have to…WHAT! —this was heard from John Cena's mouth in many rooms next to his locker room.

—I knew he was going to react the same…—Wade muttered for himself, still with no luck on his search for some answers.

**ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo**

—Okay, guys, it's your turn! —said the guy in charge of calling the wrestlers in time to go down the ramp, talking to Heath and Justin —Where are John and Wade? —both superstars looked at each other.

—I don't know…— Justin replied.

—Me neither…— Heath added. —We saw Wade earlier tonight in his locker room, but that's all—

—Oh, man…—the staff guy said with a worried look on his face. He took his radio to contact someone in the staff to search for both men, but it wasn't necessary.

—Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay! I came running as fast as I could. I…— he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Wade arriving there, too.

—Sorry. I was a little busy and….Why are you panting? —He interrupted his own sentence and asked as he looked at Cena.

—I came running from the other side of the arena—

—Oh... —

—Well, it doesn't matter now —the guy from the staff smiled relieved.

—Wade! We've been looking for you, man! —Heath exclaimed.

—Why? —the taller asked—Is it about the whole storyline thing? —

—Yes, about that…—Justin said. The former tag teams champs seemed worried because Wade, apparently, had only read the "special" script he had.

—What about that? —

—Okay, guys. Go! —The staff guy interrupted them as he got the orders to send them down the ramp right now. The Corre's theme playing now.

—Oh, shit… —Heath and Justin said in unison as they saw Wade already heading to the ramp, because he was always supposed to go first, and now…there was anything they could do to stop the whole thing.

**ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo**

Wade was cutting the promo in his usual way, with that thick British accent of his, getting some "booing" after certain words and sentences he used. Justin and Heath were behind him, without saying a word, as they did many times before, but this time, both looked, somehow, weird, as if something unusual was going to happen. It all got worse for them both when Cena's theme started playing on the speakers, along with the traditional cheers and boos from the crowd. The four guys were now on the ring, cutting the promo with their usual "trademarks", the only difference was that, all of them, were trying to hold down everything from what was about to come. After a few lines more, they got to The Part. They all knew it.

—You know, Cena…the only reason why I kept you in the Nexus…— a wave of "boos" was heard after those words. Wade kept talking —…was because…— Barrett was really nervous now.

—Yeah, you wanted to humiliate me. We all know that! —John was trying to hide his nervousness as much as Wade was trying so, but they could still notice it in each other's eyes.

—Let me finish, Cena —the Brit said with bossy voice— The reason why you were in Nexus is the same reason why I want you in The Corre. I…— All of them gulped, and now Justin and Heath were totally sure that, indeed, Wade had read only the "special" script, and now it got even worse, as they noticed he wasn't the only one who read it. Wade continued after a 2 or 3 seconds pause —I need you… —he said, putting all his efforts to suppress the bright blush that menaced to emerge right all over his face.

—W-what..? What are you talking about? —

—Come on, Cena, you know what I mean…—he looked more calmed down now, which was the total opposite to the Cenation's leader when he saw the taller man leaning towards him. It seemed as if time stopped when the distance between their lips disappeared completely. Even the sound from the crowd seemed to fade away, because….the crowd was actually silent and shocked so, suddenly, there was only silence in the whole arena. Even the mice were silent right now. After a few and long seconds, Wade broke the kiss and looked at Slater and Gabriel, giving them the sign to leave the ring. There was certain "something" on their faces that told him that something was wrong. He tried not to make it obvious and decided to better leave it and ask them when they got in backstage. Wade walked out of the ring, followed by the younger men, trying to ignore the shocked looks on the people in the crowd. He walked towards backstage, leaving all the attention on John, who was still in the middle of the ring, not moving a single muscle. Just standing there, blinking as if, mentally, he was still being kissed by Wade. It had been so short and terribly….awesome! He never thought it would feel so good. During the Nexus/Cenation feud, he was aware about what some people said about Barrett and him, some wanting them to become real allies, and some others…wanting to see them as a couple. All of that came to his mind just right now and then, he realized he had been standing there for almost an entire minute, in that same pose. He dropped the mic and left, without saying another word. He was supposed to say some more lines, but he couldn't think in anything else, so he just left and went backstage.

**ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo**

—Why were you so shocked? —Wade gave a weird look at his teammates —I thought you were used to see two guys kissing…—he added, referring to the relationship that Justin and Heath had been on for a while now.

—That…that was not the reason…—Gabriel responded, almost murmuring.

—What happened, then? —the Brit looked at them with some concern.

—Well…—Heath was about to explain it all when a staff member approached them and interrupted.

—Wade…the boss wants to talk to you…—

**ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo**

—You know we always improvise when it comes to cut a promo— Vince said —…and that's what people like about guys like you and Cena. Tonight's promo was as I expected from you two…until both of you —he glanced at Wade now, looking him in the eyes —changed the script…—

—Change the script! —the younger said a little confused and with a startled voice. The Chairman gave him a weird look.

—Yes, that's what I said. I don't know why you sound so surprised since that's what you and John did…—Wade, actually, looked surprised after hearing that —Now I wonder where's Cena…—Vince said almost for himself.

—Changed…the script…— Barrett murmured. His gaze on the floor, as if there could be an explanation written there. The door opened suddenly, Heath and Justin behind it.

—Mr. McMahon…it's…it's our fault— the red-haired said and the other nodded, indicating he was part of this as well.

—What…?—both, Wade and the boss said in unison.

—It was supposed to be only a joke! —Justin said, trying to defend themselves.

—Yeah! We changed Wade's script because we wanted to play a joke on him and see what his reaction would be like. We just didn't get the chance to tell him…—Heath added.

—Yes. We were outside his locker room, waiting for his reaction, but then Stephen came so we had to hide, because we knew he might ruin it all. We got back to Wade's locker room just a couple of minutes later, until Sheamus was gone, but we couldn't find him there— Gabriel continued, looking now at Wade —We had the original script, so we wanted to explain everything and give it you, but we couldn't find you anywhere—

—You see we tried to talk with you before going out there…— Slater said and Barrett nodded, remembering they did —…but there was no time to do so…—

—Please, Mr. McMahon, don't penalize us…—the former tag team champs looked at him.

—Well…—Vince finally said, after a short pause —…the question is: Why should I penalize you for? —the elder smiled. The other three were incredulous at this reaction from the boss, replying with a "What?" at the same time. —Normally, there would be some consequences, because, you know, if there weren't, everybody would be doing whatever they want. Anyway, I'm not going to penalize any of you because…we received a great and totally unexpected reaction from the audience—

—R-really…? —Justin asked, one eyebrow raised, just like his two mates.

—Yes. It took us by surprise, too, but it did. We'll probably receive some complains from more conservative audiences during the week but, initially, we had a good acceptance—he looked at the tag team, then at Wade —Just don't do it again. Or, at least, don't do it again in front of the cameras— he said gently, already knowing there would be people feeling uneasy at seeing two guys kissing, even now in the 21st century.

—It won't happen again, sir—Justin said and all of them left McMahon's office after the man asked them to tell Cena to go there whenever they saw him.

—You guys just….ahh…forget about it…— Wade spoke first.

—What's up, Wadey? —Heath asked smiling in his usual way.

—Shut up, Slater…—

—Ooohh, don't get mad at me. Thanks to us, you've finally accomplished one of your goals—

—Goals? What are you talking about? —

—Come on, wade, we all know you like Cena —Justin interfered with a friendly smile on his face. Wade's face was turning slightly red.

—That's not true…— he tried to "defend" himself.

—Then…why do fans pair you with him often? —Heath spoke again.

—Because…wait, how do you know that? —

—Duh…it's easy when they share those thoughts and stuff on twitter…—

—Well…that's a good point…—they were walking down the hall, heading to the locker rooms area. Few steps away from them there was John Cena, walking on the opposite direction to them.

—Oh, hey, John. The boss wants to talk to you —Justin said, but the Cenation leader didn't pay attention or, at least, it seemed so. He kept on walking until he got closer to Wade. John grabbed him by the waist and kissed him deeply. Wade's eyes were wide open at this unexpected action, letting loose, putting his arms around John's neck and corresponding to the kiss in the same way with same intensity. Heath's and Justin's jaws were on the floor right now. Yes, they knew Wade had a crush on John, but they didn't know Cena felt the same for their friend. Wade and John parted lips after that "sweet-but-short" moment, and then John looked at Gabriel.

—Thanks. I'm on my way to Vince's office right now, then— he smiled and walked away.

—Sure…you're…welcome…— the South African said with low voice then, he and the red-haired looked at Wade, who had now his face completely flushed. Both giggled at the sight of a "Blushing Fearless leader". Before they could say a word, the Brit began to walk. Slater and Gabriel followed him.

—So…— Heath spoke.

—So, what? —

—You like Cena, don't you? —

—What does it look like to you, smart arse? —

—woooooo~! Wadey and Cena sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…—the red-haired chanted with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

—I don't know how can you stand this fool…— Wade told Justin.

—It's hard to explain…— Gabriel replied and shrugged a little as he smiled amused.

—You can be such a bugger, Wendy. Did you know that? And I'm actually surprised that you knew how to spell "kissing" correctly…— Wade laughed.

—Hey, don't bother me with the nicknames your boyfriend uses, Miss Daisy…— Heath said, trying to sound annoyed and not laughing at their little fight as they kept walking to the locker rooms.

_**END**_

* * *

><p>So, finally, I wrote my first WWE fan fiction in the computer. I've made a couple more, Jade fics of course, but they're still in draft copies in my "fanfiction notebook" (this kind of reminded me of a Death Note for some strange reason xD). Anyway, I hope you liked it and, you know any kind of feedback, comments, suggestions, corrections, etc will be appreciated...as long as they aren't hate or flammes, of course.<p>

Before I go, just 2 short notes

1.-Yeah, the guy knocking on Wade's locker room door was Sheamus (remember his name is Stephen in real life :D). Just in case you didn't notice ^^

2.-The mice line was "in honor" to the famous mouse that appeared during the Del Rio/Cena part of the show on Aug 15th's final part of Raw_  
><em>


End file.
